Sammy Cameron
Samantha "Sammy" Cameron is a main character on Turtle Island. She was created by LiveOnSUPERT. She was inspired by his sister, MiceRNice. Samantha's name was inspired by a fake name given to a online person by MiceRNice. Description Appearance Sammy is a average height 9th grader at Seashore High. Her eyes are dark brown and her hair is mainly black with natural dark brown highlights. Her skin is a pale, tan color like the rest of her family. She always wears her friendship necklace that symbolizes her friendship with Maddy Brooke and Alyssa Star. She wears her hair down and loose most of the time, but wears it in a ponytail is certain situations. Sammy prefers to wear t-shirts rather than dresses and leggings rather than pants or skirts. Unlike some girls, she doesn't obsess over her appearance and prefers to wear what she feels like wearing. Personality Sammy is a curious person who loves investigating. She likes digging into cases and will find the answer no matter what. Other than investigating, she likes to play soccer, do gymnastics, and is naturally a very athletic girl. She doesn't like to stereotypical female activities, such as applying makeup or going shopping. She is very outgoing and easy to talk to, and has many friends. Powers Sammy's crystal allows her to control water and ice. This allows her to: * Summon water on command * Turn water into a gas or solid * Summon waves or whirlpools in a body of water, however she is not very skilled at this * Breathe underwater Losing the crystal prevents her from accessing any of these powers-however nobody else can access them with her crystal. History Over 100,000 Years Ago Sammy's ancestor Fiona finds the crystals that allows her family to be able to control their power. About 14 Years Ago Samantha is born on August 18, 2004 to Serena Valley and Simon Cameron. She is the younger sister of Evan Cameron. Relationships Sammy and Evan Sammy and Evan are close siblings. They like to do many things together and have a close bond. They have the occasional fight, but usually make it up fairly quickly. Evan is two years older than Sammy. Sammy and Mark Sammy looks up to Mark much more than she does to Evan. She wants to get Mark's approval before doing things and they are best friends. She has the easiest time talking to Mark than anyone else in the family. Mark is one year older than Sammy. Sammy and Ella Due to the age gap, Sammy and Ella don't interact with each other as well as Sammy does with other people. Despite this, Sammy and Ella still are close and will have fun with each other often. Ella often laughs at Sammy and gives her advice about growing up as a girl. Ella is three years older than Sammy. Sammy and Serena Sammy has a very close relationship with her mother. She usually listens to her mother's requests and even helps her from time to time. She helps out in her mother's restaurant and will do anything to make her mother happier.